The Meister and A Pianist
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: Maka Albarn, seorang meister jenius yang belum mempunyai weapon. Sebuah drabble tentang bagaimana Maka bertemu Soul. RnR?


Disclaimer:

Atsushi Ohkubo-sensei

Warning:

May contain typos or OOC-ness.

Lame grammar and vocabs and etc.

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama presents:

A Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn's drabble

**The Meister and a Pianist**

-Soul Eater-

Maka Albarn, seorang kutu buku yang jenius. Seorang gadis yang sudah tidak memiliki ibu. Juga seorang '_meister_' yang handal. Sayangnya ia belum menemukan _weapon _yang cocok untuk dirinya.

Gadis itu memandangi teman-temannya yang sudah mulai bersosialisasi dengan _weapon _masing-masing. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab. Hal itu tentu membuat pemilik iris hijau itu sedikit cemburu.

Ia kemudian menutup buku tua usang yang tengah ia baca dan beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan Shibusen. Namun gadis berkuncir dua itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Maka!" begitulah suara itu memanggilnya. Sang pemilik nama pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok gadis berambut merah muda tengah melambai kearahnya. Maka hanya tersenyum saat gadis itu menghampirinya.

"Mau pergi ke karaoke? Yah, hitung-hitung pesta penyambutan para _wea__̶_"

"Maaf, Kim. Aku tidak bisa," tolak Maka dengan halus. Ia kemudian membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis yang diketahui bernama Kim itu. Gadis berambut pendek itu terlihat kecewa, namun ia segera menyadari sesuatu, "Ah, kau belum menemukan _partner_ yang cocok, ya?"

-Soul Eater-

Suara sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai menggema di seisi koridor lantai dua. Gedung Shibusen sudah mulai sepi karena murid-muridnya tengah sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman-teman barunya di lapangan. Di lantai dua ini hanya didapati beberapa anak yang tengah berbincang ringan di kelas.

Maka yang masih belum mempunyai _partner_ terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Ia membiarkan kakinya menentukan arah. Mata hijaunya terus menatap ke lantai yang ia pijak. Dan hal itu membuatnya menabrak seseorang. Alhasil, ia pun jatuh terduduk.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pria. Maka menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut putih tengah memungut buku bacaannya yang terjatuh.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, Dokter Stein, aku tadi melamun," jawab gadis berkuncir dua itu sambil menerima buku yang diberikan Dokter Stein. Pria berkacamata itu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan muridnya. Ia pun bertanya, "Ada apa? Kau terlihat murung."

Maka sedikit tersentak, ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya dapat dibaca semudah itu. Gadis itu pun menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat makin murung. Dokter Stein pun mengajak gadis itu untuk minum secangkir kopi. _Meister _terbaik Shibusen itu pun setuju dan mengikuti gurunya ke ruangannya.

-Soul Eater-

"Oh, jadi begitu?" Maka mengangguk sambil menatap cairan berwarna pekat di dalam cangkir putih yang ia pegang. Ia menceritakan masalahnya pada pria berkacamata itu.

Dokter Stein menyesap kopi panas yang ia buat, lalu mendorong kursi berodanya dengan kedua kakinya mendekati pemilik iris hijau itu. Sebagai sesame _meister_, ia sedikit mengerti perasaan Maka yang belum memiliki _weapon_.

"Kau tidak perlu murung. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi _partner_-mu. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk berpasangan dengan seorang _weapon_," ujar pria berjas putih lab putih itu. Maka menyimak setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut gurunya.

Dokter Stein mendekati muridnya dan menepuk pundaknya seraya berkata, "Tenang saja, hatimu yang akan menuntunmu̶yang akan menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu."

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalu orang itu adalah orang yang tepat untukku, Dokter?"

Pria itu tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Kau akan tahu sendiri."

Mendengar itu, entah mengapa, Maka merasa sedikit lebih percaya diri. Kata-kata Dokter Stein benar. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, bangkit dari sofa, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sang Dokter seraya berkata, "Terima Kasih."

-Soul Eater-

Maka melanjutkan perjalanannya menelusuri koridor lantai dua. Sambil memeluk buku usangnya, ia melangkahkan kaki dengan lebih bersemangat. Ia menyimpan setiap kata-kata Doktor Stein dalam memorinya.

Ketika gadis itu melewati ruang musik, telinganya menangkap suara dentingan piano. Suaranya indah namun menyedihkan juga sedikit terkesan gelap. Penasaran, sang _meister_ pun mengintip ke dalam ruang musik dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mata hijaunya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut putih tengah bermain piano di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Entah mengapa, saat itu jantung Maka berdegup kencang. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengenal sosok pemuda itu. Akhirnya, tanpa ragu, ia membuka pintu ruang musik. Hal itu membuat pemuda di dalamnya menghentikan permainan pianonya.

Pemuda berambut putih itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Maka sudah berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Gadis itu menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan penasaran, "Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkannya?"

"Melanjutkan apa?"

"Permainan pianomu."

"Aku hanya bermain untuk diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa?" tanya Maka sambil berjalan menghampiri pemilik iris merah itu. Sang pemuda terdiam sebentar, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum sambil melanjutkan menekan tuts hitam putih di hadapannya, "Tidak ada alasan."

"Kau orang yang aneh," ujar sang _meister _sambil menikmati permainan piano pemuda berambut putih itu, "Aku Maka Albarn. _Meister_."

Pemuda itu masih terus melantunkan melodi-melodi yang indah namun terkesan gelap itu. Tak lama kemudian, sambil masih membiarkan jemarinya menari diatas tuts, ia menjawab, "Soul Eater, _weapon_."

"Soul Eater? Nama yang aneh. Keren. Aku menyukainya," Maka tersenyum. Gadis itu memperhatikan setiap tuts yang ditekan oleh jemari Soul. Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terus bermain dengan mata terpejam. Kemudian, pemilik iris hijau itu berkata, "Soul, aku ingin kau menjadi _partner_-ku."

Perkataan sang _meister _membuat sang pianis menekan beberapa tuts secara bersamaan, menghasilkan nada yang sumbang. Soul menatap wajah Maka dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa kau serius?"

Pertanyaannya dibalas oleh anggukan dari sang gadis. Soul terkekeh pelan, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan permainan pianonya yang belum selesai, "Tapi aku mungkin bukan orang yang baik."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku juga mungkin akan mengkhianatimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau yakin menginginkan orang sepertiku sebagai _partner_?"

"Aku sangat yakin."

Soul pun tersenyum puas atas jawaban yang diberikan Maka. Ia pun menyelesaikan permainan pianonya yang terkesan gelap, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang _meister_, "Aku adalah orang macam itu̶gelap, seperti permainan pianoku. Tapi kau masih menginginkanku? Kau orang yang menarik, Maka Albarn."

"Tidak, kaulah yang menarik, Soul Eater." Mendengar itu, Soul pun menyodorkan kepalan tangannya, dan disambut hangat oleh kepalan tangan Maka. Dan akhirnya, Maka Albarn pun mendapatkan sebuah _weapon_, seorang _partner_.

"Oh, iya. Aku belum pernah memperdengarkan permainan pianoku pada siapapun," jelas sang pemuda, "Kau adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang mendengar dan melihatku bermain piano. Kalau begitu, sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau aku memberitahukan nama lengkapku."

"Eh? Itu artinya kau percaya padaku?"

Soul menyeringai, "Aku Soul Eater _Evans_."

**_OWARI_**

Hallo~ Saya kembali ke fandom SE dengan sebuah drabble SoMa \(^o^)/

Oke, sebenarnya saya masih galau, ini termasuk drabble atau bukan. Saya sih niatnya bikin drabble ._. Cuman mungkin kepanjangan?

Yah, terserah deh mau bilang ini drabble atau bukan, yang penting karya saya ini (semoga) bisa menghibur para reader :)

Oke, ini adalah kejadian saat Maka bertemu Soul yang saya karang, walaupun ada sedikit yang saya ambil dari cerita aslinya, yaitu adegan saat Maka menemukan Soul sedang bermain piano.

Soul + Piano = Hngggghasdfghjkl! (/w/)

Sincerely, Queliet

06.10.2012


End file.
